


Lies

by Aelia_D



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drama, F/M, Het, Lies, Melodrama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelia_D/pseuds/Aelia_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loves him too much to be with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

“I-“ The words caught in her throat as she struggled to choke them out. They would kill her, stealing her very life force as she spoke them. But it would be worth it to know he was safe. Safe from the dangers that hounded her every step. Safe from the imminent death that lingered around every corner, just waiting to take her. To take those she loved.   
  
And she loved him very much. Loved the way he moved in battle. The way he strode through the world, so full of confidence, so certain of his immortality. She loved the way his body felt on hers, the caress of skin upon skin. She lived to hear him groan and whisper to the gods when they made love. He was the light of her life, the reason she woke each day, the reason she continued to breathe and fight to survive each deadly encounter.  
  
Leaving him would kill her.   
  
“I cannot be with you any longer,” the tears burned behind her eyelids. They would give truth to the lies she was about to tell him, and she desperately willed them not to fall. “I do not love you.”  
  
 _Lies_  the voice screamed in the back of her head. She felt her heart breaking in her chest, and wondered if she would ever feel happiness without him by her side.  _LIES!_  
  
She could not look at his face, could not see the pain that she knew she caused him. She was not strong enough to face the hurt that she caused and still walk away. She was not sure anyone was that strong.   
  
But with time he would heal, and he might move on and find happiness with someone else. He would  _live_  without her, as she was becoming more certain that he could not with her. She was dangerous. Deadly. Everyone she loved died.   
  
“I have never loved you.”  
  
 _LIES, LIES, LIES!_  The voice screamed louder in her head, she turned away, so he would not see the anguish in her face. So he could not see the tears that even now were beginning to run down her cheeks against her will.  
  
She felt his hand upon her arm, heard him begging her to stay, to speak to him. To love him. But she did love him, with every fiber of her broken being she loved him. She loved him so much she could not stay, because she was death.   
  
“Goodbye.” She shook his hand off roughly, felt her heart breaking even more as she walked away. With each step, she felt her heart shatter further, until all that remained of her was fragments of pain and sadness.  
  
Everything she loved died.   
  
Everything.  
  
She did not look back. She could not.   
  
“I am sorry.” She whispered. They were the last words she would ever speak to him, and she prayed he did not hear them. “I’m so sorry.”


End file.
